Pranks with Slick and Nate
by Slick the Wolf
Summary: Slick, Max, and Nate start their online show where they prank the Sonic characters! How will it turn out? Enjoy! I still stink at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, everybody! I'm back with a new story/show called "Pranks with Slick and Nate." It's probably gonna be one of my greatest ones like the babysitting one right now. Before we begin, here's a disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Sonic Team or Nate. The Sonic Team rightfully belongs to Sega Inc. and Nate belongs to Nate the Werehog. I only own Slick and Max.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

A Werehog's Worst Nightmare

"Is it on?" I asked.

"It's on." a red jaguar said.

I clear my throat and say, "Hello, everybody! And welcome to "Pranks with Slick and Nate". I'm your host, Slick the Wolf, and the cameraman is my best friend, Max the Jaguar."

Max turns the camera to him and says, "Hi, everyone!" Then he turns it back to me.

"Nate is suppose to be our co-host/helper, but he over slept and totally forgot about it. So, we're gonna prank him BIG time."

I pull out a demon costume and I put it on.

"Ah!" Max screams and almost drops the camera.

"Max, chill. You know we're outside his bedroom.""I know. It just looks so scary."

"I just ordered it off of eBay."

He shudders. "Okay, keep going."

"Anyway, one of his greatest fears is demons. I love to tell you the rest, but who cares."

I go into his room and Max follows. Nate (in werehog form) is sleeping peacefully in his room…unknowing that a demon was about to scare the life out of him.

Max clicks a button and the room is lit up with red-orange lights and it's pretty hot in here. He hid behind the dresser, but he was still filming.

As I tapped on Nate's shoulder, he stirred a bit and woke up slowly.

"Lunar,…is that you?" he asked. He didn't see a tan werehog, only a scary looking demon.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DEMON!" he screamed.

I decided to do my evil laugh. (I'm pretty good at it.) "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No, please. Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Nate," I said in my demonic voice, "I came here for you…so I can possess you! MUHAHHAHA!"

"NO! Please, don't! I'll do anything. Just get me out of hell!"

"It's too late for being late."

He cocked his head. "Late?"

"Yes, you've should have been there on time."

"For what?"I went back to my regular voice and said, "For being late for Pranks with Slick and Nate!" I pulled the mask off of my head. "Gotcha!"

Max came out of his hiding place and turned the lights off.

"You have just been pranked by Slick. What do you have to say, Nate?"

Max turns the camera to the dark brown werehog crossed his arms and said in an annoyed tone, "Very funny, Slick."

I punched him on the shoulder and said, "Awww, come on, Nate. It was just for fun and for being late. Come on. Admit it that it was funny."

He smiled a bit. "Alright. It was pretty funny. Nice one."

We both high-fived each other.

"Umm, guys. Are we ready to go?" Max asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Ready, Nate?"

He got up and said, "Ready as ever."

"And that's how you prank a sleepy, tardy werehog like Nate." I said to the camera.

"I'm right here." Nate said.

"See ya later, everybody!" I said before the camera turned off.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Love is a Killer

Max turns on the camera and me and Nate (now in human form) are standing outside of Amy's house with Sonic.

"Hello, everybody! Slick and Nate here with our good friend, Sonic the Hedgehog." I said.

"You don't need to say my full name."

I shrug. "Oh, well. Anyhow, today we're gonna prank a familiar, pink hedgehog named Amy and Sonic is gonna help us. How do you feel about this?"

Max turns the camera to Sonic. "Although it seems mean to people, but it's gonna be great and hilarious to me."

"Well, we'll just see what Amy's reaction is when we pull a prank on her." I said. I turn to Nate. "Got the phone number and the voice modifier? And that fake knife with fake blood on it"

He showed it to me. "Done and good to go."

"Good. Sonic, you know your part, right?"

He smirked. "Right back at cha."

All of us snuck inside her house and found her writing in her diary in her room. Me and Max hid behind her dresser drawer while Nate helped Sonic with the voice modifier outside her bedroom window. As they were ready, Sonic called Amy's phone and Max started filming.

The pink hedgehog grabbed her phone off the bed and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Missy." Sonic said, in a dark, evil voice by using the voice modifier.

Amy looked confused. "Um, who is this?"

"None of your business, lady. Plus, you seem kinda cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, and I was just wondering if we can make out at your house tonight, huh?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I already love somebody."

"Who?"

Her eyes got dreamy like. "Sonikku."

Sonic put his hand over the phone and pretended to barf. He resumed to the phone. "Then if you don't love me, I'LL MAKE YOU LOVE ME THEN!" Sonic hung up and grabbed the knife and ski mask.

He kicked opened the door and shouted, "I'M GONNA MURDER YOU THEN!"

Amy screamed sooo loud that I think the people in China could hear her.

Sonic stepped closer to her as she was shouting, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I finally called it quits when me, Max, and Nate appeared in her room.

Sonic took off the mask and said with the biggest smile on his face, "Gotcha!"

Her face turned from scared to irritated. "What the heck, Sonic!?"

She looked over to us. "What's going on here!?"

"You have just been pranked." I said, "So, how does it feel?"

Her face got really red and brought out her hammer. "Slick, you crafty wolf!"

As she tried to hit me, I ducked and the hammer smashed on the camera.

* * *

***Please stand by***

* * *

"Hi, everyone. We made it out of the house safely." I said.

"Except for Max." Nate added.

"Right, and that's how you prank love stalker like Amy. Well, that's it for today. I'm Slick."

"And I'm Nate."

"And this is Pranks with Slick and Nate. See ya!" we both said.

"Say good-bye to the people, Max." Nate said.

The camera turns to a red jaguar with a black eye and a bump on his head.

"Stay in school, kids." he said solemnly. And the camera goes black.


End file.
